


殤殺｜龍無生

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 跟原作毫無關係, 龍無生設定有
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Relationships: Setsu Mu Sho | Shā Wú Shēng & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 3





	殤殺｜龍無生

似乎會有陣雨。  
殤不患伸手又是拔了一束生的算不錯的草藥放入粗布袋內，抬首看了眼天空，不遠處烏雲密佈，得趁這裡也遭殃前趕緊回去才是，不過在這之前他還得去找點乾淨的水。  
他朝旁邊又找了幾種不同的藥材隨手拔起丟入，用繩子束口便起身去找尋溪流，一邊回想起不久前的事他依然懷疑自己是否是在做夢。

—

接近正午時他一如往常的在林中趕路，希望能在今天內順利的到達下一座城鎮或是可以落腳的村落，連續幾天下來的外宿雖然也沒什麼不好，但耗費精神乾糧也快食盡，更別說泥土地讓他多麼想念有乾淨的床舖可以躺。  
只是這個樹林似乎不常有人通行，樹叢長得有些茂密了，他得要一邊砍去多餘的雜支才能通過，這會耗費不少體力，他一邊想著但手上的小刀依然鋒利的揮舞。  
好不容易除去了眼前的障礙，但傷不患看到眼前的畫面卻傻愣住了。  
有個人倒在那裡，而且還受了重傷的樣子，他身旁的泥地被乾凅的血液暈染成深色，看起來傷勢嚴重。  
殤不患趕緊小跑到那人旁，卻又驚訝的發現對方居然不是人類。  
那個非人留著一頭夜紫色的長髮，生著一張人類的面容，但他的腦頂上卻長出了兩根巨長的角，其中一根似乎是被鋸掉了，上頭只留下凹凸不平的切面，耳如魚鰭，而背後還長著一條將近他身高的蛇尾，但有一處青白色的鱗片全被拔光了，傷口慎人的出著血，所幸還有氣息。  
另外身上也有像是掙扎或是打鬥過的傷口但並不深，旁邊還掉落著兩把應該是他的佩劍。很明顯這個犯人只是想要奪取他身上的麟角卻又不想致於死地。  
但無論怎麼說這些都太過分了。

殤不患二話不說就撕下身上的碎布綁在他傷口最深的尾處加壓止血，他不知道該如何稱呼這個生物，但一想到說不定加害者還在這附近他就無法放心，總之他還是把他扛起找個可以落腳安全的地方，而所幸正好附近有一個廢棄的草屋。

—

殺無生從深沈的黑暗中驚醒，他睜開赤眸本能的環顧四週，然後身體遲緩產生的劇痛才突然襲捲全身。

對了。  
他想起了失去意識前、那個交付了好些日子，那個以為可以信任的男人，對他下了麻藥。  
那些無效的掙扎後，半夢半醒間被鋸掉龍角及削去鱗片的痛他還記得。  
一股怒火自心中湧出，他恨不得能現在就衝去殺掉那個騙子。  
殺無生翻了身想從身下的稻草堆裡起身，卻因雙腿不聽使喚而從側邊滾落只能狼狽地匍匐在地，他因憤怒而化的龍爪發抖握起重重的垂向地面發出巨大的聲響嚇到了正好回來的殤不患，他含怒瞪著這位突然闖入的人，龍尾也本能的左右搖擺試圖產生威嚇。  
「嘛，別這麼兇。」殤不患雙手舉在他面前試圖展現自己的善意，「你...懂人類的語言嗎？」他刻意放慢聲音說著，一邊試圖靠近，卻被殺無生低吼著要他滾開。  
但殤不患聽到他說著和自己相同的語言卻笑了，「可以溝通就好。」他放下手上的布袋和水，走到依舊警戒著他的殺無生面前盤腿席地而座。  
「我叫殤不患，你應該也有名字吧？」  
「......」  
「嗯，也沒關係。」他看著趴在地上的無生，「但你應該不想一直趴在地上吧？」語畢便伸手想將殺無生扶起。  
「滾開。」殺無生這次可不只是低吼就罷，他還沒退去的龍爪直接撥開殤不患的手，在他臂上劃出一道傷口，血珠從口子裡滲出染上對方的衣袖。  
殤不患有些吃痛，但他依然沒有放棄的一遍又一遍安撫，當最後他好不容易把無生帶回床上時身上又掛了不少彩，他覺得這真是吃力不討好，但忙都幫了他也只能摸著鼻子吞下。  
「別亂動啊，你沒吃東西吧？」殤不患很快的又從草屋內找到了前人留下的鍋具，稍微用清水洗下還能用，他用了身上所剩不多的乾糧和清水放進鍋內等燒開了就能吃。  
而在等待的時間他便拿出了剛剛蒐集來的藥草和身上的藥缽將幾種藥草混合搗爛成泥後拿起另一個小碗將藥汁倒入，然後端著兩碗東西到殺無生的面前。  
「這個你喝下。」他將小碗遞到殺無生的面前，見他依舊不語不動作殤不患也只是催促了幾聲，「我知道你現在誰也不信。」他見殺無生一雙眼睛看向自己，但與方才不同的是他已經冷靜了，「但你傷的很重，如果你覺得自己的性命不重要的話就把這碗藥倒了吧。」言意之下就是他不會再插手管這事。  
外面開始下起了雨，喧嘩的雨聲顯得室內特別安靜。  
他們僵持了一會，最後殺無生似乎是相信他了，他伸出手卻與方才的龍爪不同。  
那是一雙纖長漂亮，帶著劍繭的人類雙手，和他的皮膚一樣只比尋常人類還要蒼白幾分而已。  
「殺無生。」他說出自己的名字，然後將小碗接過飲盡。

殤不患先將滾開的鍋子拿起放到一旁，蓋上鍋蓋保溫後先幫這位名叫殺無生的生物換藥，首先要處理的就是傷口最大的尾部，他將止血用的碎布解開，血雖止了但卻不意外的和傷口黏在一起，他只能拿起小刀在火上烤了下，「你忍著點。」他在得到殺無生的首肯後便用刀子將上頭的腐肉碎布一同割除，殺無生只是鎖緊眉心卻一聲不吭讓殤不患有點意外，但當他看到對方額間的薄汗時就知道他只是在忍耐而已。  
他將使用完的小刀丟置一旁，拿起清水幫他清理傷口的表面同時也注意到了，他那如殤不患所形容如蛇般的長尾尾端是如入夜般時的漸層，鱗片細小卻堅硬，想必從他身上拔取鱗片的人也花了不少功夫吧。  
他仔細看過他身上的細節，突然想起在西幽時有聽聞過的一種生物。  
鱗如魚、身如蛇、爪如鷹、角似羌......

真好看。  
殤不患看著沒有受傷的尾處不禁在心中讚嘆，但手邊的動作沒停下的替他敷上藥泥，待傷口大致上都打點好後他去盛了一碗還熱著雜糧粥給他，「你先吃點吧，待會再幫你運氣傷口會好快些。」殤不患笑著拿給殺無生，而他似乎也沒什麼敵意了。  
「謝謝。」他嗓子如吐著薄氣輕輕的說著。

—

後面的一些日子殤不患為了照顧殺無生而和他一同在那間草屋待了一段時日。  
幸好這條道路平時沒什麼人會過來，殺無生也才能好好休養。

殤不患從殺無生口裡知道了他是半龍人和他猜測的並無二致。  
殺無生聽到殤不患是從西幽過來時則失笑嘲諷了幾句。

殤不患每天為他換藥運氣調息，又過了幾天殺無生身上小傷口好的幾乎看不見疤，但角和龍尾就好的很慢，尤其是龍尾反覆發炎更需小心照顧。  
無生說角和鱗片是要等長出來的，若是平常稍微撞掉很快就能修復，但第一次被鋸掉削掉這麼多，他也拿不準可以復原的時間。  
「如果你還要趕路的話就先別管我了，我可以慢慢等它。」  
「你有巢穴？」殤不患不經大腦的問句被無生瞪了一眼。  
「我們也是稱為住所的。」殺無生很快就平復情緒，卻眼神撇向旁邊說著，「......不過我沒有地方可以去，之前一直是用人類的樣子四處旅行。」  
「所以你可以變成人類？」殤不患驚訝的看著殺無生，只見他點了一下頭，表情一樣平淡的說著。  
「龍也可以，但不管是哪種型態都要內功夠才能維持住，以我現在的狀態大概只能維持半天左右。」  
「內功的話，我每天都有幫你調息這樣不夠嗎？」  
「你對我的調息基本上都是用來療傷用的，和自身儲存的不同。」  
殤不患聽完一度陷入思考，但沒過多久他就接話，「......我沒有要趕人的意思，但就你所知，有沒有方法能讓你吸收我的內氣轉化成自己的？」  
「其實你運的氣就很足夠，讓我有點意外。多到我可以轉化一些儲存......若是說其他的方法......」他自己講著突然別過臉，那瞬間殤不患似乎看見他面上出現了點血色，想必是身體漸好的緣故。  
「有其他方法？」  
「......沒，當我沒說吧。」  
這些日子的相處他也大概將這位半龍人先生的個性抓了七八成，就像他為何落難的原因一樣，只要是他不願提及的事情再怎麼問也是沒用的。  
「好吧。」殤不患站了起來拍了拍衣上的塵灰，「既然你能化人就好辦了，老實說我果子有點吃膩了，你應該也是吧？」

—

其實殺無生化成人的樣子和半龍時並無什麼太大的差異，殤不患心想。  
他按照了自己的囑咐，鄰近城鎮時化成人樣，披上暫時借給他的斗篷找到旅館就可以好好養傷，城鎮也有良好的物資可以尋得，至少比草屋好上太多了。

他們一路走來好不容易找到一間不錯的客棧，當殤不患還在掌櫃前猶豫該住地字還是玄字時殺無生卻突然從口袋裡掏出錢袋拿出一枚金幣，「天字，這是訂金，退房若需補再說。」  
掌櫃看著出手這麼大方的客人立刻和顏悅色的帶他們到客房，殤不患除了自從來東離後第一次住這樣好的房間不禁大感驚奇外，回頭他便問了無生，「還不知道原來你身上貨幣啊。」  
「我和你們對生活並無任何不同。」殺無生已經懶得糾正殤不患認知偏見，單手退去斗篷的同時又變回了他半龍人的模樣退至床上大字型躺著休息，畢竟他也維持一段時間了會體力不支也屬正常。  
殺無生頭也不轉一下就和殤不患說，「既然都到鎮上了，幫忙買點藥吧，其他隨意。」  
他只是簡短的說的幾句，殤不患就懂了他的意思，拿了錢袋就出門外面買些好的金創藥。

—

晚些回來時殤不患還提了一壺不錯的酒跟外帶的晚膳，在飯後一樣的替殺無生運氣換藥後還難得的叫了熱水擦澡，結束後他們在桌旁把酒開了向著窗邊的明月對飲。  
殤不患覺得自己已經很久沒嘗到酒，入喉時辛辣的滋味甚好；而殺無生只是靜靜在一旁啜飲看著窗外，最近他們已經熟悉這樣的沈默了，覺得能夠這樣只是有個伴靜靜的也不算差，只是殤不患也沒想過居然會在這裡駐足這麼久，雖然殺無生之前問起的時候他含糊帶過，但還是得把身上的東西趕緊找地方安置，就從時間上來說他已經浪費掉很多了。

不過都決定了、就當作是緣分吧？  
他思考著想再喝一口卻發現杯裡空了，殺無生無意間的眼神飄向就順手替他斟了酒，就這樣互相來回個幾下，兩人喝著不知不覺也快有半壺。  
殤不患想著也差不多了，拿起塞蓋想著留著明天再喝，無生的龍尾此時卻擺了一下干擾他的動作。  
「如果你...」他目光並沒有朝著殤不患，「被人背叛了，最怎麼做？」

殤不患挑眉，就算殺無生這句話只是隨便問問的他也認真的思索一下回答，「先看那人與我什麼關係吧，如果只是點頭之交就罷，但若是親友......想必我也不會做什麼。」  
他說完將觴杯置於桌上，殺無生眼裡卻露出了殺氣，「你付出了所有信任卻被背叛，難道不值得憤怒嗎。」他顫抖的咬緊下唇，「就不會想殺了他嗎。」

這時夜裡突然起風了，隨著月光被雲霧遮擋，殺無生的臉色看起來才沒這麼蒼白，看見他這副模樣的殤不患看了看他角上那斷裂的切面，大致上也猜出發生什麼事了。  
「會。」他說出這話的同時殺無生的嘴角似乎勾起些許弧度，「我會憤怒會生氣，但我並不會因為自己的信任被騙取就隨意摘取他讓性命。」  
而當他語畢後才發現殺無生這是冷笑。  
「喔？」他本以清冷的聲線此時更是不帶任何感情，「那你會怎麼做？」  
「討回來，」殤不患連思索都沒有的回答出，「他騙了我多少我討回來便是，若是攸關性命，才能以命償命。」

「是嗎...」昏暗中的燭光中他似乎聽見殺無生發出嘆息，他的表情是這樣，但龍尾卻左右不停擺晃，在地蓆上磨出沙沙聲。  
「嘛，也沒因此少吃虧就是了。」殤不患想著無生或許是需要一些時間消化，起身想著時間也不早了，拿起酒甕準備要去鋪地鋪。  
「再問一個問題。」  
「問吧。」

殺無生搖著他所剩不多的酒突然一飲而盡，眼神飄渺的看向殤不患，「你有聽過調和補氣之說嗎？」  
這句話從殺無生嘴裡說出確實驚著殤不患了，他一邊想著或許是他誤會了，有點尷尬的抓了兩下鬢角，「呃、有是有...你想問什麼。」  
「......龍族間有留著一個傳聞，若龍氣缺損，只要找到內功高深之人便能補足。」殺無生抬了眼看著殤不患時他才發現對方的面容有些微醺樣，殺無生繼續接著「但必須調和補氣方能。」  
「你喝多了。」殤不患鎮定貌說著，一邊往後退了一步，卻被無生用龍尾拖住腳踝，「等一下...」殤不患覺得似乎有點不妙，「先不說這些，受傷的部位就少用吧。」他說著話的同時不停反覆看著包紮處只怕有個差錯。  
殺無生也站起，步伐不穩的緩慢挨近快要被逼退至牆邊的殤不患，「如果...」薄唇輕輕的閉合，下一秒便貼上了殤不患，異族人微涼的溫差自皮膚傳來，帶著有點水氣的溼滑感。  
他主動的攻入殤不患，微涼的舌尖滑過對方舌腔，技巧純熟的吸啜著發出曖昧的空氣聲，接著他騰出一隻手往對方微勃點性器撫上，挑逗的隔著衣間順著找到了龜頭後就在上頭刮搔似的在摳著最敏感的地帶，然後等性器完全勃起後又是伸進衣內下探觸碰他的囊袋，輕巧的以指勾勒浮現的青筋。

待他們暫時分開，殤不患此時心中只有一個念頭，「難道這是你們的習俗嗎？」雖已也有些被撩起慾望，但他還是難過心理層面的關卡而推開對方。  
但殺無生並沒有罷休，他又朝對方吻去堵住問題，龍尾長的正好可以攀上纏繞住殤不患的手腕，握著性器的手緩慢的擺動摩挲，不久前端流出了透明黏稠的液體，長期握劍的雙手帶著粗繭浮動的加強刺激。  
這對因照顧殺無生而生活上已經許久未解決生理的殤不患實在刺激太大了，不出多久便射了一些在他的手上，但性器依然堅挺著尋求渴望著更多。  
殺無生看著手裡濁白的液體然後直接在殤不患面前舔了起來，赤紅的雙眸在昏暗的房間內隱隱閃著光看向殤不患，每個動作都像是在邀請。  
「到床上怎麼樣？」他雖問著話，卻沒有要聽答案的意思，他緩緩走向床邊退去自身的衣物，殤不患看見了他或許是因興奮而起了變化的身軀。  
原本只在皮膚與尾部根處的交界點才長的龍鱗貼滿了背脊，延伸至腰身都還帶著一些，這些鱗片在風把烏雲吹散後露出的月光下閃著偏色的光澤，藏在髮下的鬢角也浮上了一些龍鱗，已經少有的紅更是出現如類蛇的瞳，但這些畫面都不影響他自身的容貌，或者說更加煽情了。  
殺無生脫下的外袍落在地上，而當他轉過來時殤不患也看見了他的昂首的性器——意外的和人類相同卻不相似，陰莖的根處有著倒鉤狀的鋸齒紋路，但光是這般也夠讓人驚嘆的了。  
但不等殤不患，殺無生便用了另一個姿勢讓他欣賞的夠，他在他面前屈膝伏下身子，張開口將手指放入舔濕了後將手指探向大開的股間幫自己擴張穴口，龍尾似乎因為興奮的緣故捲起，鱗片閃爍的偏光暈的令人眩目。  
殤不患的東西並沒有因為剛剛殺無生的幫忙而休息，反而因為沒有發洩完而高高的立挺，又看見了眼前的畫面而興奮起來。  
他認命的寬衣走向床沿，親手將一根指頭也進入了無生的體內，確認了軟穴得到足夠的潤滑後他對輕喘的殺無生說著讓他自己做上來。  
殺無生同意不須任何言語，他將手指抽離後跨上已經躺到床上的殤不患，喬了一下姿勢後，他扶著碩大的性器往自己的穴口塞入，他因穴口被擠開的疼痛而悶哼了聲，殤不患在此時沒忍住的往上一頂害他叫了出來，隨即又咬緊下唇害怕自己又漏聲，但這些小動作殤不患卻看在眼裡覺得有趣，低低的笑聲惹的殺無生不悅，他賭氣似的打算要自己動卻罵上被殤不患阻止。  
「小心傷口裂開。」他也順便道了歉撫平殺無生的情緒，「讓我動吧。」殤不患說完大掌扶上了腰肢，但身下卻毫不留情的在殺無生體內頂撞肏弄了起來，殺無生為了不發出叫聲下唇都咬的流出血絲，染上他蒼青色的唇邊；他既不求饒可眉心卻鎖緊的隆起，殤不患見狀將扶著腰的手環繞，讓無生趴在自己的身上，正好就看不見雙方的表情，「再忍著點。」吐出的氣語卻清晰無比。  
再一陣加快刺激後無生比他想像中的還要早高潮，但他高潮時緊縮的後穴也令自己忍不住也全數射進深處，一連串的刺激下殤不患就連在小憩時陰莖還精神的往裡面吐精直到被操的通紅的穴流出自己的東西他才拔出，殺無生似乎是高潮完後陷入了睡眠，他先將對方往床鋪內側用棉被蓋著以防著涼，自身則稍微清理了一下，拿了另一條被子跟著在旁邊躺下。  
半龍人似乎是體溫降下來了，本能的朝體溫偏高的殤不患挨近，而他也沒拒絕的擁著他入眠。

早晨殤不患醒來時發現身旁的人不見了，但他忘旁一看很快的就找到。  
殺無生沐浴在陽光下，逗弄飛來討食的禽鳥，他的身旁堆放了殤不患昨夜替他包紮的繃帶，但他看了了看那一夜間居然長回的龍角，想必殺無生也不需要了吧。  
殺無生在逗弄的鳥兒飛走後也發現了殤不患的注視，他只是投以一個和以往相同淺笑道著早安，卻如那晨光照進屋內的溫暖。

—

「這給你。」殺無生從懷中掏出一把短笛交予殤不患，「只要吹響此笛我便能聽到，無論在何處。」  
「走得這麼急，」殤不患有些詫異，但還是接下了笛子，「想必是有什麼重要的事吧？」  
「不錯。」殺無生眼裡透著凶光，「如你所說，我現在要去討回。」  
「是嗎。」他忍俊不禁，「不過你知道他在哪嗎？」  
「這到要多虧你的幫助，我現在可是在空氣中便能聞到他的足跡。」  
聽到殺無生如此直白倒換了上不患有些不好意思，他難為情的抓抓鬍渣，「這樣啊......那祝你好運。」  
「好。」殺無生說完本想轉身，卻又回頭看向殤不患。  
「......如果一開始遇到的人是你就好了。」  
來不及等待回應，殤不患只見一陣大風颳起周遭，風勁大的他不得不閉上眼，待風小些他才睜眼。  
一條蒼青色的龍在天空盤舞往遠方飛去，他一直盯著那個身影直到消失，才收起那只笛子上路。  
只要還在這片地上，終究還是能相遇的。


End file.
